Do Unto Me
by Lost in Madness
Summary: Alex O'Conner is faced with torture and cruelty she had only heard of before, but yet somehow she finds the strength to pull through. With her first mate Carolyn at her side, will she be able to move on? And when the time comes, can she forgive Jack?
1. Logic No Longer Applies

_

* * *

_

_Do Unto Me_

_Chapter One: Logic No Longer Applies_

* * *

Blood dripped down her wrists, but still she struggled against her binds. Another day, another night – she wouldn't do it. She couldn't. She was weak, starved, and beaten. Fresh cuts and old scars now marred her body. And her wrists, now cut open from the rope binding her to the headboard, were cut nearly to the bone. Kicking, screaming, spitting and biting every chance she got, she was punished with severe beatings and even harsher treatment, but she wouldn't stop fighting. No – Alex O'Conner held her head to high to let him cut her down.

But she wasn't alone; she was merely his most prized, the one who had been harder to obtain. In the time since her first visit to Tortuga, he had acquired one other. Her name was Carolyn, and though if they were caught talking, they would be whipped, or worse, they had formed a friendship. Carolyn was a tall woman, with haunting, icy gray eyes and mousy brown hair. Her story was relatively simple – a storm had blown her brother's ship off course while she had been on it, and they had ended up docking in Tortuga to repair the damage. She hadn't seen her brother since.

For months, Alex had endured this, often drugged so deeply she was sick for weeks afterwards. She had no one to blame but herself – she had been dumb enough to get drunk and sleep with the bastard in Port Royal so long ago.

Robert Hurston.

The name would haunt her to the grave.

'So, tell me of Jack Sparrow,' Carolyn whispered hoarsely, her hands tied behind her back, so weak she didn't dare try to run away.

'I don't wanna talk about him.'

'He why you here?'

'I dunno. Don't care. He's gone.'

'You care. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him.'

'I'll grow outta it.'

'Suit yourself. I hear he's a looker.'

'Shh!'

Footsteps were approaching. The door creaked open, and both Carolyn and Alex instantly faked a light slumber. 'Wake up, my whores. Ya have business with me to attend to.'

'Please, not today,' Carolyn begged quietly, now near tears. She received a sharp slap in return, and whimpered slightly against her will.

'And why not?'

'We'd be better suited to do our business tomorrow, when we are more rested,' Alex stated calmly, trying hard to keep the anger from her voice. Hurston seemed to ponder it, and then stormed away, slamming the door.

'We need out of here,' Carolyn breathed.

'You go. I'll stay.'

'No. I'm not leaving you behind. Just think – we escape, we're trapped. You know the ways of a ship. You could be my captain.'

'You mean commandeer -' Alex paused, clearing her throat to explain her suddenly stop. 'You want to steal a ship?'

'What choice do we have? We'll die if we don't.'

Alex sighed gently and glanced up at the headboard. It had begun to creak lately – if she could only break if . . . she gave a sharp pull and stifled a cry as her flesh tore. But she could now see, very clearly, a small crack running along the board.

'You'll have your ship, Carolyn. I promise you.'

_**

* * *

**_

Yes, this was very short. I wanted to get through the Hurston part a bit quickly, because, after all, it was a bit depressing really, and I want to try and keep this rated T. (By the way, tell me what you think about the rating; if it's okay so far.) Please review! I know this chapter's a bit serious, but life isn't all parties, is it? Oh, well.

Alyssa


	2. One Last Thing

I'm _so_ sorry this took so long! I had a little trouble getting my ideas in sequence! This chapter didn't make sense for the _longest_ time! I hope it does now. I have a lot of thanks to catch up on, so here they are! Hugs to everyone! And cookies, too!

_**(Not the Usual: Chapter fourteen)**_

Cornishxxxpixie- Yes, work some on your sequel! Lol. You like Alex even more? Great! My work is done . . . almost.

_**(Not the Usual: Chapter fifteen)**_

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- I'm glad you got so happy that there was a sequel, and I'm _really_ glad you checked it out! Lol.

Klxzz- Hopefully I don't suck _too_ bad . . . Yes, the chapter was, as you probably have already noticed, longer. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Cornishxxxpixie- Suspense is good . . . sometimes! Thank you so much for calling my story great! And, just to let you know, I wasn't really _trying_ to play mind games, it sort of just happened.

_**(Do Unto Me)**_

Cornishxxxpixie- You think it was well written? Thank you! And I'm so glad you love it! I was worried it was too serious for the beginning . . . Thank you, again!

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- Jack didn't _just_ leave her . . . there's a twist! Jack's unpredictable, but he's not going down that road in this story, at least not yet. I had you hooked? Yippee! (I had a moment there for a second!)

Spirit of the Sky- You know, I'm a bit anxious to see how it turns out, too. Lol. I'll have to play this one by ear. I have a general idea, but . . . Thanks for reviewing!

FreshlyGroundBlackPepper- I'm so glad you liked it! I was worried it was a bit rough . . . But Alex needed it to evolve a bit. I'm glad to hear from you and I hope to hear more! (Well, not 'hear' exactly . . . read, more like. Lol)

Lixiepixie- Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it! I like not having to worry about what happened in the movie . . . I'm glad you liked 'Not the Usual,' too!

_

* * *

_

Chapter two: One Last Thing

Carolyn mumbled something and snored, and Alex tried, unsuccessfully, to roll over. Hurston looked over the two and then left, quietly closing the door. The instant the lock clicked, Alex's eyes flew open. She listened carefully as his heavy footfalls slowly died away, and then glanced at Carolyn, who was also awake.

'Ready?'

'No, but I'll only get worse if we wait longer,' Carolyn stated, sliding her hands out of her bounds, which she had been straining forcefully against for a week until she could move her hands. She crawled on hands and knees to Alex's side, helping Alex break the wood. 'This seems too simple.'

'He's younger than I am – he probably never figured we'd try this,' Alex stated, pushing herself to her feet. It had been a long time since she had walked, and the moment she took a step, she realized the extreme pain Hurston had caused her. Carolyn, too, struggled to her feet, and with a grimace, nodded slightly. The stumbled towards the end of the bed, where Hurston kept his clothes, and dressed in pants and shirts, covering up the best they could.

'Should we try the window?' Carolyn muttered. Alex glanced around at the window – she had hardly thought of that. Surely it was blocked? But, no, it was clear.

'Maybe this _is_ too simple.'

'We still have to get a ship, Alex.'

'Yes, well . . .' She slid the window open, trying to be as quiet as possible, and looked out in both directions. Fighting, bickering, yelling – perfect. They'd easily get lost in the crowd. Getting through the window, though, was a different story. Alex's muscles protested strongly, and she ended up merely throwing herself onto the ground, crumbling into a groaning heap.

'Alex, watch out!'

Alex moved just in time – seconds later, Carolyn fell from the window with a muffled yelp, crumbling onto the ground. They both stood, leaning on each other for support, and set off at a limping run to the docks. Carolyn tripped and fell, panting with exhaustion and pain, and Alex leaned down to help her to her feet, when-

'Alex!' Carolyn screamed, her off-white shirt now stained with crimson blood. Alex clutched side, looked down at her suddenly bloody hand, and then crumbled to the ground.

_**

* * *

Carolyn smiled gently as Alex opened her eyes finally, and placed a bottle of rum in her hands. 'Where are we?'**_

'Port Royal.'

'What!' Alex cried out in shock, trying to sit up, but the pain in her stomach stopped her, and she groaned instead.

'Well, you had talked about Port Royal . . . you said you had friends here . . . I just figured . . .'

'You're amazing!' Alex declared, smiling. Carolyn froze.

'I am?'

'Yes!'

'So you're not mad?'

'Mad? You saved my life, you got me to Port Royal . . . alone?' Carolyn shuffled, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

'Ummm . . . no . . . I ran into someone at the dock . . . I was trying to get you there too, and he said he knew you . . . he gave us a lift . . .' Alex felt a freezing sensation cover her . . . surely not . . . but who else did she know? Who else could it be?

'Wh-who? Who helped?'

'J-Jack Sparrow.'

'WHAT!'

'I'm sorry! But you were hurt, you were losing a lot of blood . . . Don't give me that look, Alex, it was for your own good . . .he told me the whole story about what happened, you should really consider forgiving him . . .'

'How long have I been out?'

'Three weeks.'

'And is he still here?'

'Y-yes.'

Alex pushed herself out of bed, letting the rum bottle fall to the floor, shatter, spill its contents all over the ornate, and looked around her room. Without a word, she grabbed her pistol, cocked it, and walked out of the room, Carolyn at her heels. 'No, no, no, no, no . . . Alex, this is a mistake . . . I _big_ mistake. Alex . . . STOP!'

'Shut up, Carolyn,' Alex growled, trotting down the stairs as fast as her injury would allow her. She could hear voices . . . she followed them and found herself at the end of a long, deep cherry table, where several people sat eating. Elizabeth and Will were there, sitting side by side, and across from them was the one person Alex was not in the mood to see.

'Alex, you're – OH MY GOD!' Elizabeth squealed as Alex aimed the pistol at Jack's forehead. Jack froze, his fork clattering into his plate. He hadn't changed the least bit in looks . . . yes, he was a bit tanner, and his shirt was crisp white . . .

'Alex, no, don't do this,' Carolyn whispered, horrorstruck.

But Alex had frozen. She was staring straight into Jack's chocolate brown eyes, and he was staring back. 'Yeh don't wanna be doin' this, Alex,' he murmured quietly.

'Why the hell not?' she asked, but her voice, instead of sounding angry, sounded weak, vulnerable.

''Coz we need t' talk 'bout what happened . . . alone,' he stated. She advanced towards him, her finger on the trigger, but he grabbed her wrist as he stood and twisted her arm behind her back. She was too weak to struggle. 'Don't make me 'urt yeh, love. I don't want t' 'urt yeh.'

She made a move to pull away and he let her go; the pistol now in his possession. He handed it to Will, and the blacksmith carefully tucked it away. 'What do you think you've done then?'

'I've searched fer yeh,' he said calmly.

'Then why didn't you find me! I went through _hell_ and you were supposed to be there! You were supposed to be there that morning, and you weren't!' She dissolved into tears, and he cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer.

'I know I wasn't, love . . . 'n I'm sorry,' he whispered. As if coming from a trance, she pushed him away and then strode back up the stairs, seeking out the warmth of her bed.

Jack sighed heavily and sat down at the table once more, and Elizabeth reached across the table to place a comforting hand on his arm, but he shook her off. 'She'll come around, Jack,' Elizabeth soothed. 'She's been through a lot. She'll need you . . . She needs you right now, but she hasn't realized it.'

'This is me fault.'

'No, it's not.'

'I shouldn't 'ave left 'er.'

'You were going to get breakfast for her and you were _shot_, Jack, what were you supposed to do?' Will asked. 'You almost _died_. You're lucky Gibbs got you out of there!'

Carolyn sighed gently and hesitantly reached out and tapped Jack's shoulder. He turned to her. 'She talked a lot about you. Hurston hated her because she'd talk about you so much. Once she calms down, and she knows what really happened, things will change.'

'Thank yeh, Carolyn,' he muttered, though he still felt miserable.

_**

* * *

Alex sat huddled on the stairs, listening to the conversation going on below. She pressed her hand to her mouth and sniffled . . . He hadn't left her after all.**_

Or was that a convenient excuse? Had he just messed up and found a story to make him seem innocent? He _was_ a pirate . . . she began to cry again as she realized that if he _had_ left her . . . it would mean he had wanted to give her to Barbossa, also . . .

_**

* * *

Jack's back! But . . . will it work out? Is he telling the truth? You'll have to wait and find out! Again, sorry for the long wait, and sorry this chapter's so short!**_

Alyssa


	3. Breakdown

Hey, everybody! Okay, since this chapter took so long, I'll let you get to it. Thank you's to everyone who reviewed! You're all wonderful! Big hugs to everyone!_

* * *

_

_Chapter three: Breakdown_

'Why are you here?'

Jack turned around to find Alex watching him from the shadows, one hand resting on the bullet wound he knew lay concealed beneath her shirt. He shrugged. 'I couldn't let yeh die.'

'How did she find you? Carolyn, I mean.'

'I walked into her, really . . . quite literally,' he explained. 'Are yeh gonna ask me questions righ' now?'

'That's pretty much the plan, but I swear I'll punch you the moment you start lying,' she threatened calmly. He nodded and waited patiently for the next question.

'What happened . . . that morning?'

'I woke up 'n saw yeh looked comfortable, but I was hungry, so I went to get us breakfast. I didn't think I'd be long so I didn't wake yeh. 'N then the bastard shot me,' he motioned towards his shoulder. 'I don't remember much after that.'

She studied him, looking for any emotion, and finding only guilt, sadness and regret. With a sigh, she looked away. 'Where do we go from here? I'm sorry to say this, but . . . I don't know if we can be . . . like we used to. What's happened has . . . changed me . . .'

'I can tell,' he whispered. 'All I want now is fer us t' be civil. I understand if yeh don't want me 'round, though.'

'I want you around,' she admitted. 'I want what we used to have.' She paused, rubbing her forehead. 'Promise me you weren't lying.'

'I wasn't. I can honestly say I wasn't. Not a word, not a syllable, not a –'

'I get it, Jack,' she stated, actually smiling. 'I'll . . . I'll see you later, alright?'

'Alright . . . later,' he grinned, and then watched her walked back up the stairs, still smiling with glee that they had actually had a conversation without any fighting. For a long while, he just stood there, oblivious to the fact he was now being watched.

'She didn't have a gun to your head that time . . . things must be looking up,' Will stated from behind him.

'It'll take awhile,' Jack said, turning to his friend, 'but she doesn't _completely_ hate me anymore.'

'I don't think she ever hated you. Hurston probably filled her head with lies about you to distract her, make him look good. And you always have that hole in your shoulder to prove it.'

'I 'ave three 'oles in me shoulder, but none o' 'em proves nothin' but me bein' a pirate. If she's ever t' trust me again, I want it t' be 'coz she truly trusts me 'n not 'coz I 'ave proof,' Jack stated. He hesitated, diverting his gaze to his hands. 'How . . . How do I prove I love 'er?'

'Be there for her. She'll know,' Will stated quietly.

_**

* * *

Alex sighed softly and watched the ocean from the window, tears in her eyes. She pressed her palm against the glass.**_

'_It's not like yeh t' sulk, love,' Jack stated quietly, sitting down beside her. She shrugged, and he laid his hand over hers. 'Tell ole Jack what's wrong.'_

'_You sound fatherly,' she muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest. 'I don't like this, Jack. I don't like this place, I don't like this quest . . . I don't like me.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_I've never been 'normal' . . . I've never wanted to be. But would it have been that much of an ailment? Look at Elizabeth . . . People used to say I outshined her. Look at me now compared to her.'_

'_Well, I don't know 'ow much it'll mean t' yeh, but I'd pick yeh o'er her any day,' he murmured. She laughed gently and wiped at her eyes – he slowly realized she had begun to cry. 'Now, don't cry on me, darlin'. Yeh're Alex O'Conner, 'n that's a good thing. Yeh're not like the other woman . . . Yeh've 'umbled Jack Sparrow, fer one thing.'_

'_I've 'humbled' you?' she laughed._

'_Aye, yeh 'ave, if I've gotten my terms correct.' He grinned at her and then pulled her closer. 'Yeh're gonna be alrigh', love. Yeh've just got t' find out who yeh are.'_

_Alex closed her eyes, suddenly at peace, just because she was in Jack's arms. He kissed her cheek softly and closed his eyes as well. 'I wish I could just stay here with you,' she whispered._

'_You sold me to Barbossa for a ship!' she hissed, tears gleaming in her eyes. Jack caressed her cheek – she had the sudden urge to spit on him, but refrained from doing so._

'_Trust me, darlin'. That's all I ask. Have I ever given yeh reason not t'? Yeh know I've fallen fer yeh. Things are never this simple, are they?' he stated under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. _

'_You're a pirate.'_

''_N yeh're on yer way t' becomin' one,' he retorted. 'Please, Alex. Play the part. I'll get yeh safe 'n away from 'im . . .'_

'_How could you dare bargain with me, Jack Sparrow?' she hissed. He sighed._

'_Dammit, Alex! I love yeh, alrigh', I'm not gonna let 'im 'ave yeh!' he whispered. _

She could remember everything, and it hurt her. What if they never were like that again? She needed him. Just yesterday, she had woken up not even trusting him, and now, suddenly, she was in love with him all over again. She had seen the truth in his eyes this morning when he had told her what had _really_ happened. But where could she begin? Every time he got close enough without her realizing it – he had approached her when she was talking with Elizabeth, approached her very innocently, and she had spooked – she would remember what had happened with Hurston, and the fear would take over. It almost seemed that the only way she could move forward with Jack, would be to put an end to Hurston.

The tears stopped. She had found her answer.

''_N yeh're on yer way t' becomin' one.''_

A pirate. She had always been a pirate, and pirates took revenge.

She would have her revenge.

_**

* * *

'Jack!'**_

'Hmmm?'

'I need your help,' Alex stated, walking into the room. Jack sat in a leather arm chair, one leg hung over the arm. He quirked a brow. 'I need to go after Hurston.'

'Alex –'

'I need him dead,' she interrupted, her expression stony. He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.

'If yeh want 'im dead, I'll kill 'im, but yeh need t' stay 'ere 'n heal,' he whispered.

'No. I need to see him dead. _I_ want to kill him.'

'Yeh'd be a murderer, marked fer life.' She set her jaw, and he sighed. 'Yeh tell me every detail 'bout what happened, missy.'

'Huh?'

'I need t' know what he did t' yeh.'

'J-Jack,' she stammered, looking away. He stroked her cheek, easing her fears.

'I won't see _yeh_ any different,' he promised. 'Fer yeh t' want t' kill 'im . . .' She sighed heavily, and sat down on the matching couch, very much wanting him close. He hesitated.

'Sit w-with me?' she whispered. He sat down, and she sighed once more and began. It took awhile before she finished – she had cried a considerable amount, and had somehow ended up in Jack's arms. He didn't speak. His jaw was clenched tight, and his hands were in fists, knuckles white.

'We'll leave as soon as yeh want,' he declared in a low, threatening voice. She met his gaze. Angry fire burned in his eyes.

**_

* * *

_**

Carolyn and Alex spent nearly an hour packing their small bags (given to them by Will) with the belongings they had salvaged. Alex now wore some of Jack's things, like she had used to, the only difference being she was thinner than she had been before. Will had given Carolyn some breeches and shirts, and Elizabeth had given both a dress, which took up most of the room in the packs.

The hour of packing, though, was almost completely consumed with talking.

'I want one of those brandings,' Carolyn confessed. 'Y'know, the _P_ like Jack's got. I want everyone to know what I am.'

'I'd rather keep it secret – the whole pirating thing. Gives you an edge, 'specially since we're women. I mean, we could float up to a merchant ship and take anything we wanted 'coz it'd be a complete shock. I _do_ want some tattoos, though,' Alex stated with a grin.

'Bet they hurt.'

'I don't mind _that_ kind of pain. I can control it,' Alex whispered, and Carolyn nodded in understanding, knowing she was comparing the pain of tattooing to loosing Jack, and the pain Hurston had caused her. But the mood in the air changed drastically in seconds. 'I wanna torture the bastard. Pull his teeth and nails out. How's that sound?'

'Excellent.'

'C'mon – we'd better go check in with Jack and see if the crew's ready to sail out.'

Midnight had come quickly. When Alex approached Jack, her bag slung over her shoulder, he nodded. They were ready to start yet another adventure.

_**

* * *

**_

I am so, so sorry this took so long! School started up again, and the boys, and the work . . . and the boys! That and I'm not quite sure where I'm headed with this story. I _do_ have a vague idea. This chapter seems . . . I dunno, but _please_ tell me what you thought of it! I won't keep you waiting so long on the next one. Again, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!

Alyssa


	4. Tears of Revenge

Howdy! (Lol.) Okay, so this is the fourth chapter . . . I need some feedback. After reading this chapter . . . do you think Alex has forgiven Jack too quickly? Trust me, things aren't going to be perfect and peachy after this, but still . . . judging by this chapter and all.

Cornishxxxpixie- I am _so_ happy you reviewed. I checked my emails literally _hours_ after I uploaded (okay, so it was 18 hours). I was afraid no one would remember me! Yes, boys. There are some new kids at school, so I was staring . . . Lol. On with the story.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four: Tears of Revenge_

Jack led Alex away from the crowd, and embraced her warmly, not letting her go for a long time. She breathed in his wonderful scent and closed her eyes, content being in his strong arms that held her in such a gentle, loving embrace. 'I'm not gonna disappear on yeh 'gain, love,' he murmured in her ear, smiling to himself when the salty wind picked up her hair, tickling his nose and his cheeks. Her fingers drifted back and forth over the exposed skin on his shoulder.

'I know,' she whispered.

'This is the closest we've been since then,' he stated, and she nodded. He rubbed her back gently, wanting to kiss her, but also wanting to save such an action for when she was free of her fears. 'Yeh're hidin' somethin' from me, love. Somethin' more t' why yeh want Hurston dead.'

'What he did isn't enough?' she asked, but her tone wasn't scornful. She hesitated, sighing softly. 'I want to be with you again, Jack. But I'm scared. The wood creaks at night at Liz's, and I jump awake. You sneak up on me accidentally and I lose it. I feel like . . . if I knew he's dead, I can be normal again.'

'Yeh never should've gone through that,' he muttered angrily, but calmed down when she shifted uncomfortably from his tone. 'I love yeh, Alex. I'm never gonna 'urt yeh.'

She smiled softly and whispered, 'I know you won't, Captain Jack Sparrow.' He grinned lopsidedly and she pulled away, holding his hand for a brief moment before she was out of his reach. 'I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning?'

'O' course,' he stated. 'Yeh can sleep in me room, darlin'. I promise not t' startle yeh.'

'You don't mind?' she asked.

''Course not. Sweet dreams,' he murmured, and then disappeared into the shadows, on his way to the helm. She smiled and entered his cabin, lighting a candle before she closed the door. Empty rum bottles were scattered everywhere, and maps lay marked and discarded on the desk. After placing the candle on the bedside table, she pulled off her boots, climbed into the bed and inhaled deeply.

'Lord, I love you, Jack,' she whispered to the shadows, and then blew out the candle. Darkness engulfed her and she drifted to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

'You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you,' Carolyn hissed, startling Jack out of his giddy haze. He stood at the helm, arms draped lazily over the wheel, his eyes dancing with joy. His grin faltered and he furrowed his brows at the young woman who had come to stand before him.

'Yeh mean Alex? I'm not gonna 'urt her,' he stated.

'Really? Where were you while she was suffering, hmm?' A flicker of anger lit in Jack's stomach.

'I searched fer her best I could. I'm not a miracle worker – I'm a pirate,' he snapped. Something in Carolyn's demeanor changed.

'She loves you, Sparrow. She used to talk about you in her sleep. I showed compassion towards you not long ago because of that, but the moment you take a step too far I'll be ready to pounce.'

'I can see why Alex likes you,' Jack muttered. 'You're fiery – not quite as fiery as her – but fiery all the same.' Carolyn's eyes narrowed.

'You don't know her anymore. I can see the change in her. _Don't you dare_ lead her on and then decide you don't love her anymore.' Jack began to lose his patience, and took a dangerous step towards Carolyn.

'If yeh – '

'What's going on?' Alex asked, arms crossed over her chest. Carolyn shrugged and quickly walked away, easily hiding her anger, but left a fuming Jack behind to deal with Alex. 'Jack . . .?'

'I'm not sure I like 'er anymore,' Jack muttered, clenching the spokes on the wheel out of his anger.

'I wouldn't be here without her, Jack. Tell me what was going on,' she requested quietly. He sighed heavily.

'I thought yeh said yeh were goin' t' bed.'

'I couldn't sleep. Don't dodge the question, Jack Sparrow. What was going on?' she repeated sternly, standing in front of him on the other side of the wheel, sliding her hands over his. His gaze fell to their hands, and he rubbed her fingers with his thumbs.

'She was lookin' out fer yeh, that's all. She suggested yeh'd changed t' the point where I'd fall outta love with yeh 'n I got angry,' he muttered. Alex sighed softly.

'I _have_ changed,' she stated, 'but I don't think I've changed all that much. I have a few more quirks than I did before . . . but I don't believe it's anything you can't handle, savvy?' He met her gaze and grinned, and she smiled, walking around the wheel to rest against him. Despite the chill, ocean breeze, he was warm, and when he wrapped an arm around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder, she was content.

'Savvy. I _am_, of course, Cap'n Jack Sparrow,' he reminded her, but his smile fell. 'Is it 'ard fer yeh bein' this close t' me?'

'No,' she said. 'I thought it might be, but I feel safe with you. I don't really understand it. I used to hear whores, and just regular woman, talk about rape. They said it was hard to be with anyone afterwards, but it's . . . . Not. At least, it's not hard to be with you.'

'Do yeh . . . still love me?'

'Yes,' she breathed, not needing to look at him to confirm it. She _felt_ him smile. 'I never stopped loving you, Jack.'

'I wanna tell yeh what 'appened, _exactly_ as it 'appened.'

'You don't need to prove to me you didn't have anything to do with what Hurston did, Jack.'

'I feel like I do,' he confessed. 'I feel . . . guilty 'bout it.'

'I can tell,' she smiled, meeting his gaze. 'Tell me, if you wish.'

_There was a large crash outside their room, causing Jack to stir and slowly wake, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's cheek. She shifted in her sleep, but did not wake. He pulled the blankets closer to her, covering her to the shoulder, and laid a hand on her hip. Gentle rays of sun filtered in through the grimy window. Jack found himself staring at the shadows growing in the room when he stomach growled. Realizing he hadn't had dinner the night before, and neither had Alex, he carefully pulled away from her loving embrace and tucked the blankets even closer to her, hoping she would not wake before he returned. Just in case, he wrote her a quick note._

Thought I would spoil you. Be back soon with a surprise.

_By 'surprise,' of course, he meant breakfast. He quickly dressed, stomach growling the entire time, and exited the room, heading down to the pub. They served some meals – not many, but some – and he bought the best for them both. A shiver ran down his spine, like someone was watching him. He sat down on a stool at the bar, waiting for the food, and let his hand fall to his belt, realizing too late he didn't have his pistol. He looked around. A young man with unkempt, ginger hair looked away, a pistol lying inches from his fingers on the table before him. Furrowing his eyes in thought, Jack believed he recognized him . . . But after nearly five minutes, his efforts proved fruitless. The man stood, stuffed his pistol in his belt, and left the tavern._

_Not ten minutes after the man's exit, he ran back into the tavern, looking fearful. His eyes fell on Jack. 'Jack Sparrow, sir?'_

'_Cap'n Jack Sparrow, if yeh please,' Jack drawled, helping himself to a rum while he waited. _

'_Yar ship, the _Black Pearl, _s'under attack!' _

_Jack jumped to his feet, gulped down one last drink of rum, and followed the man to the docks. Nothing stirred. Drunks were asleep around the edges of the buildings, and a few whores were meandering out of private rooms where they had done their sexual duties. Confused, Jack didn't realize the man was standing behind him, out of his sight. Gibbs was nearby, supervising the restocking of the ship._

'_Who's attacking?' Jack growled in irritation. _

'_Me.' _

_Jack spun around, and found the ginger haired man had a pistol to his head. His thoughts of escape were confused, and instead lay with Alex. What trouble had he just put her in? What if she walked out of the tavern just now, looking for him? Would she be shot?_

'_Listen, Sparrow,' the man spat, but Jack interrupted him._

'_What's yer name, boy?'_

'_Ya don't recognize me? It's Robert Hurston! Where've yeh hidden my beauty?'_

'_She's not yers,' Jack snarled, forgetting about the pistol._

'_She was mine 'fore she was yars, old man,' Hurston growled. Jack spit on the man, and then tried to grab for the gun during Hurston's distraction, but instead he heard a loud crack. Pain filled his shoulder, making it hard for him to breath. Hurston stood grinning at him stupidly as Jack sank to the ground, his hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder. The younger man aimed the gun again, this time at Jack's heart. _

_Another shot rang out. 'Get away from him, filth!' It was Gibbs. Jack furrowed his brows, trying to clear his vision, but all that returned was further darkness . . ._

Alex had stepped back, leaning against the wheel to watch Jack as he spoke. Jack trailed off, looking ashamed. 'I . . . I looked all over fer yeh when I was well enough,' he muttered. 'I guess I didn't know Tortuga as well as I thought I did.'

'Don't worry 'bout it.' She ran her fingertips over the coarse hairs on his jaw line and offered him a small smile. 'What you told me is all I need.'

'How'd Hurston explain it t' yeh? Why'd yeh get so angry with me?' he asked, and she smiled bitterly.

'I'm sorry about that, by the way. Well . . . he never _really_ explained it. He just said you were gone, and I was his now.' Jack shushed her gently, and she realized she had begun to tremble. His lips grazed her neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she tried to continue speaking. 'I-I guess I was scared, is all.' His fingers trailed lightly over her back, and she met his gaze. His lips were parted slightly, and she bit her lip.

'Don't worry 'bout me, love. I can contain meself,' he stated, grinning boyishly, and she smiled.

'Okay,' she grinned. Her eyes gained a mischievous twinkle. 'I want some rum.'

'Rum?' He smiled. 'I can fix that. Ana, the helm!' Anamaria walked up, and Alex embraced her yet again. Ana smiled and hugged the blonde back, quirking an eyebrow at Jack. He quickly explained, 'The lady wants some rum.'

'Oh, of course,' Ana grinned. 'Keep an eye on 'im, Alex.'

Alex laughed. 'You know I will.' Jack smiled and led her to his cabin, locking the door behind him.

'Afraid Carolyn'll kill you for being in here alone with me?' Alex asked. Jack glanced at the door thoughtfully.

'Slightly.'

Alex laughed, and stifled a yawn. 'Where's the rum?'

''Ow long 'as it been since yeh 'ad a drink?' he asked, pulling out a two drinks, silently deciding he'd stay sober tonight, not daring to risk what he might think of doing drunk. She thought it over.

'Awhile.'

'Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho,' he murmured, handing her a bottle. She smiled and sat down on the bed, lazily uncorking it. He sat down beside her, only pretending to drink.

_**

* * *

**_

Jack watched as the drunken Alex slept quietly, her head resting on his chest. She had been surprisingly quiet drunk, but had a tormented look to her eye, like memories were coursing through her head. After the second bottle, she had succumbed to sleep, and he had offered her whatever comfort he gave her by sleeping close to him. He too had slept for awhile, but now it was morning, though he would not leave her. Not to wake up and find herself alone. Not again.

She shifted, rubbing her eyes. Slowly realizing she was close to someone, she tensed and looked up to see who it was, relaxing when she saw Jack. He ran his fingers through her hair.

'It's alrigh', love. It's only yer ole Jack,' he murmured, and she pressed her hand to her head.

''Only?' And Jack, you're not old,' she smiled. 'Dammit, my head hurts.'

'It's the rum, love.'

'No, really?' she asked sarcastically, and smiled. Her smiled slowly faded when she looked at the door.

'What's wrong, darlin'?' Jack asked softly, and she shrugged.

'None of this makes sense. I mean . . . Carolyn's _really_ close to me now . . . but I just feel like getting rid of her. I don't _really want_ to . . .'

'Maybe yeh're tryin' t' make things go back to how they used t' be?' he suggested, and she nodded.

'Probably.' He placed a hand on her shoulder when he saw her eyes cloud with tears. 'I was so scared.'

'Yeh don't 'ave t' be now. I'm not gonna let _anythin'_ 'appen t' yeh,' he promised, and she smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you.' He shrugged and stood, opening the window. The sunlight hit the bed and Alex groaned, burying her face in the pillow. He chuckled lightly and closed the window once more.

'Sorry, love.'

'Not gonna let anything happen to me my ass,' she growled, voice muffled by the pillow. 'First thing you do is open the damn window. My head nearly split open!'

Jack laughed once more and sat down again, laying a hand on the small of her back. 'Yeh gonna be well 'nough t' take on Tortuga? I'm guessin' it'll only be a few more hours 'til we're there, love.'

'Damn.' She carefully removed her head from the pillow, rubbed her eyes, and sneezed. Jack fell into another round of laughter. 'Laugh all you want, Jack. I'll just throw up on you when I get the urge.' He continued to laugh, but held up his hands in surrender. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Damn right I'll be well enough for Tortuga! I'm not _completely_ weak.'

''S not what I meant, darlin',' he murmured, running the tip of his thumb over her lips. She kissed his searching finger and grasped his wrist gently, pressing his hand to her cheek.

'I love you,' she whispered, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her firmly, his lips pressing in quick, tender kisses to her cheek and her neck, and lastly on the corner of her mouth.

'I love yeh, t',' he breathed, meeting her gaze meaningfully.**_

* * *

_**

I am so, so sorry! I thought I had uploaded this earlier! Again, I'm so sorry!

Okay, chapter's over. Groan, right? Please review! Hugs to all of my readers/reviewers! You're all so awesome!

Alyssa


	5. Too Many Surprises

Hey, everybody! I know, I'm such a loser – I promised to update quickly and then I didn't. But here it is – don't hate me _too_ much!

I hadn't checked my emails completely before I uploaded the other chapter, so here are my thank yous!

Spikez-babe91- Thank you _so_ much for reviewing – I love reviews! (I love _good_ reviews like yours, basically. The bad reviews make me depressed. Lol.)

Aurora- You think it's good? Thank you, thank you, and thank you!  Yay! Okay . . . . I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I could . . . I've been so sidetracked lately, it's not even funny . . . Thank you again!

Cornishxxxpixie- Don't worry, I'm gonna keep reading your story! I've been so scatterbrained lately, it's a bit unnerving. Thank you for the review!

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- I'm _so_ glad you love the story! It takes me forever to update now, doesn't it? I'm trying to get better at juggling school and fanfictions now, so I hope _this_ time I can keep my promise on updating quickly.

Thank you, thank you, and _thank you_ to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you stuck with me!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter five: Too Many Surprises _

Alex held the pillow tight in her arms, trembling gently. Jack had left hours ago with a select few members of the crew to get 'drinks.' Basically, they were seeing what information they could get about Hurston's movements without making a great deal of fuss. But without Jack, fear had once again gripped Alex and taken her on a wild ride. Sure, she could easily leave the room and find Carolyn, who had also stayed behind, but she was afraid to move. The light from her candle made shadows flicker on the walls and across the floor – she watched them with fearful eyes.

The door creaked, and Alex jerked to see who it was. Jack walked in with a heavy sigh, locking the door, as usual, behind himself. He sat down on the chair at his desk and pulled off his boots, then stood and stripped away his hat, belt, sash, and shirt, until he was left in only his breeches. His skin was misted slightly with sweat, and Alex felt her fear waver, slowly melting away.

''Ello, missy,' he grinned, golden teeth flashing in the candlelight when he smiled. She smiled and sat up, scooting over to make room for him on the bed. He grabbed as many bottles of rum as he could carry and then threw himself into the comfort of the bed, resting his head on Alex's collarbone. She smiled at his submissive behavior, so unlike the usual dominant Jack she knew, and snuggled close to him, stroking his hair gently. He rested his arm on her thigh, which was by his side, and looked up at her. 'Miss me?'

'Of course I did, Jack,' she smiled, and kissed his lips. He tensed, and she began to pull away, realizing with a huge shock she had, for a brief moment, forgotten they had only just gotten together again, but he pressed his palm to the back of her neck and kept her there. His lips were gentle on hers, but she began to feel giddy and dizzy, suddenly glad she was sitting. A soft grumble emerged from his throat as they slowly ended the kiss, and his eyes sparkled when she met his gaze.

'Thanks,' he breathed, looking at a loss for words. She settled for a smile when she realized she couldn't find words to match how she felt at that moment, and slid down so that she was lying by him. It was late by now, and his warmth and comfort, and the protection she knew he gave her, had calmed her to the point she felt as if she could use a good sleep. She felt his lips press to her forehead.

'I'd love t' lay 'ere with yeh, darlin' . . . but I'm cravin' me rum,' he muttered, sounding like a hurt child who had to choose between to of his favorite things. She placed a hand on his muscled stomach and slowly drew it away, creating lines in the light sweat on his skin where her fingers had dragged across him. He blew out a breath, and she met his gaze. 'I thought I should stay sober while I was in the tavern 'n all –'

'Go ahead and drink, Jack . . . Just don't leave again,' she stated, and he sat up.

'I'm not plannin' on it, love. Yeh think I like leavin' yeh alone at the one place someone managed t' take yeh away from me? All I could think 'bout was yeh when I was out.'

She smiled and rested her head in his lap, lying so that she could still watch him without craning her neck. 'I'm flattered,' she grinned.

'Don't make such a fuss 'bout it, missy,' he muttered before tipping a large amount of rum into his mouth. She took the bottle from his hands for a moment, and carefully took a sip before handing it back.

'Did you hear anything . . . about him?'

'All I really 'eard was what we already knew – word's got 'round that 'e took yeh captive. Someone even went as far as sayin' Jack Sparrow's gonna kill 'em fer it. Who's this Sparrow, 'n how'd yeh meet 'im?'

'No games, Jack. 'Least, not right now,' she stated firmly, sitting up. His lips formed the word 'sorry,' but she shook her head. 'I don't need your apologies. I know I can't explain how I feel about being here . . . when you left –' she shook her head and looked away.

A strong arm wrapped around her middle – she found herself pressed close to him, her hand resting on his bare chest. Practically on top of him, she wondered briefly what he was up to, but saw the anger flare in his eyes and knew he had not meant, nor was concerned with the contact they had at that moment. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he blew out an angry sigh. 'This shouldn't've 'appened t' yeh . . .'

'We can't go back, Jack,' she whispered.

''_We'_ can't?'

'Is that what you're worried about?' she asked, slightly angry. 'That I don't _love_ you anymore? Dammit, Jack!' She angrily pulled away and pulled on her boots, wanting to leave him, but afraid of what lay beyond the door.

'Where're yeh goin'?' he asked, eyes worried, and then he became angry once again. 'What am I supposed t' think? Alex, look at yeh.' He stood and held her shoulders. 'Yeh're t' good fer me, 'n yeh always 'ave been. I let yeh come with me 'n Will 'coz I thought . . . I thought yeh were beautiful. Alex, when I first saw yeh, all I wanted t' do was take advantage o' yeh. 'N then I fell in love with yeh, 'n I wooed yeh, 'n yeh came with me. 'N I got yeh into _this.'_

Alex laughed, and kissed his cheek. 'Jack, while you were . . . what'd you call it? 'Wooing' me, I fell in love with you. If you remember correctly, I met Hurston before I developed feelings for you. Even if we had hated each other, and you had left me in Port Royal, he would have come for me there. I _slept_ with him, Jack. I created my own problem. And, if we had hated each other and gone down that already mentioned road . . . who would have saved me? Carolyn would have dragged my unconscious form out of the inn, and I would have been caught again. _You_ kept me alive while I was in there.' She paused, stroking his cheek. 'I'm sorry for being so moody.'

'Don't apologize,' he whispered, and kissed her cheek. She kissed his lips gently, and he wrapped his arms around her.

'So we're all peachy now?' she asked.

'Mmmm, yes,' he breathed, his nose buried in her hair._ Thank you for providing me with that bath, Liz,_ Alex thought comically. _I'd hate to know I stank right now._ 'We're peachy. Just peachy.'

'Good, 'coz now I'm tired, and that bed gets kinda cold on one person,' she grinned. He waited for her while she removed her boots once more, and then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down before climbing in beside her. In the safe, warm circle of his arms, Alex slowly drifted to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

'I'm not sure I want him dead,' Alex muttered, sitting down on the railing of the ship, swinging her legs out so they were suspended above the water. Carolyn sat beside her, her hair gathered at the nape of her neck, sleeves of her shirt rolled up to her elbows. Alex's gaze fell over the many scars apparent on her friend and looked back down at the water. 'I don't think I can bear to see him again.'

'I know. I feel the same,' Carolyn stated. 'But I _do_ want him dead, and I want to see him _dead._'

'Well . . . yeah.'

'Has Jack seen your scars?' Carolyn asked when Alex rubbed her wrists.

'Well, I haven't _showed_ them to him, no, but he's seen some, I'd guess. Do you think I should show him?'

'It's up to you. It won't hurt him not to see.'

'I _want_ to show him. I don't want to feel like I'm hiding what happened to him, y'know? I just . . . what good would it do? It would make him angry again, make him want to kill Hurston – but he already wants that.'

'It would help him understand.' Alex met Carolyn's gaze. 'I was kinda rude to him for awhile, but he started asking me questions lately. He knows you were hurt . . . but I don't think he understands what happened entirely. Show him, Alex. The reason why to do so is abstract, I know . . . but show him.'

Alex nodded and left the rail, headed to the Captain's room. He was mulling over a map of the island he had found somewhere – she wasn't sure where. It wasn't a very detailed map, but it seemed to sooth him slightly. She closed the door, and he turned to her.

'Jack . . . Carolyn and I were talking. I have something to show you,' she stated, and bit her lip. He stood and watched as she unbuttoned her shirt.

'What're yeh –?'

'I bound my breasts,' she said. 'The shirt's see-through enough as it is; I had to conceal myself somehow.' She pulled the thin shirt from her frame and watched as Jack's eyes fell over her body. Feeling rather self-conscious, she began to stammer. 'C-Carolyn though th-that if you saw th-the scars, y-you'd understand better.'

He didn't reply.

_I'm such a foolish, foolish girl,_ Alex thought grimly, and reached for her shirt. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, and she froze and met his gaze.

'Not all o' these are gonna go away with time,' he muttered, glancing at the scar beneath his fingers.

'I know.'

'What he did t' yeh has scared yer heart, t',' he continued, looking as if he could hardly stand to hold her gaze. He looked away. 'Yeh don't look at me the same, anymore.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No – no, don't apologize,' he requested, meeting her gaze. He stepped closer to her, and she fearfully met his gaze. She was not afraid of _him_ – what was it that was missing? What was it he could not see? She felt so in love with him . . . she waited on edge for his return. So what was missing? 'When yeh look at me, what d'yeh see?'

'I see you . . . the man I'm in love with, a _very_ sexy man,' she began, and a grin played at the corners of his lips. 'I see a pirate – a crafty, cunning, quick-witted pirate. I see the man that has saved my life too many times to count. You are safety – I know you'll protect me.'

'But yeh see a man, don't yeh? _He_ made you afraid of that, afraid of what a man could do t' yeh.'

'He's not you,' she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _'I love you.'_

'Aren't yeh ever afraid o' me?'

'Should I be?'

'No,' he whispered, meeting her gaze and caressing her cheek. 'No, yeh don't need t' be 'fraid o' me. I love yeh, t'.'

'I know what you're capable of, Jack,' Alex stated with a sigh. 'I know what you _could_ do to me . . . but I don't believe you'd hurt me.'

'I won't. Yeh're precious material, love.'

She laughed gently and kissed his cheek, hearing his stomach growl. 'C'mon – it's lunchtime.'

'Aye, lunch,' he grinned. She laughed once more and embraced him. He was caught off guard, but warmed up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Darlin', I love yeh this close, but me stomach's talkin' language I can't well ignore.'

'Oh, Jack,' Alex laughed, then took his hand and walked with him from the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, I'm not quite sure why I put the scars and stuff in there, but I did, and here it is! I hope it's okay! Read and review, as always, please!

Thanks again!

Alyssa


	6. Game Plan

I'm getting worse at this . . . I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I feel so bad about it, I really do!

Cornishxxxpixie- Thanks so much for the review! No need to apologize for exclamation marks; I use them a lot, too! (See? Lol.) Okay, so I _finally_ updated. Yippee! Ha. And thanks for replying, you're so amazing!

Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover- I didn't exactly update soon, did I? Well, here it is! Sorry about taking so long! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review!

Toxic-Beetle- I'm so glad you like my story, and I'm gonna try _really_ hard to start updating regularly again. I've been so spacey lately, it's amazing, really . . . Lol. Hope to hear more from you! Thank you for the review!

Okay, so here's chapter six . . .

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter six: Game Plan_

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Gibbs, who sighed heavily. 'I don't like where this is 'eaded,' Jack muttered, and leaned forward. 'I've seen what that bastard did t' Alex . . .'

'Should I tell the crew to be ready to set sail in the mornin'?' Gibbs asked, and Jack met the man's gaze with a sigh.

'Aye, mate. Hurston knows we're here – all we're doin' by hangin' around is puttin' Alex 'n Carolyn in more trouble.'

_**

* * *

**_

Carolyn stormed into the room Alex shared with Jack and slammed the door behind her. Alex, who had been dozing, jumped awake, eyes wide.

'What's wrong?' Alex breathed, placing a hand on her chest as she tried to steady her nerves.

'That bastard of yours has ordered for us to set sail in the morning!' Carolyn hissed.

'I'm sure he has a reason to call the order, Carolyn, calm down!' Alex snapped, now thoroughly irritated that her nap had been disturbed. She swung her legs out of bed and tucked her shirt into her breeches, deciding silently to find Jack once Carolyn left her alone.

'CALM DOWN!' Carolyn bellowed. 'He's abandoning the mission! He doesn't give about you _or_ me; he's just worried about his stupid _boat!'_

Carolyn gasped and held her cheek – Alex had lost her temper and backhanded her friend, her eyes narrowed.

'_Don't you dare second-guess Jack,'_ Alex whispered dangerously. 'He is your _captain,_ and if he has decided that we cannot capture Hurston right now, then you _follow orders_.'

'Thank yeh, Alex, but yeh don't need t' defend me,' Jack stated from the doorframe. Carolyn glared at him, but Alex's emotions from seeing her lover were masked by the anger Carolyn had stirred to the surface. 'Carolyn, if yeh must know, we're turnin' back 'coz Hurston has caught wind of us.'

'So! We outnumber him!'

'Would you shut up already?' Alex hissed, and Carolyn turned. 'You're on Jack's ship, so you'll follow Jack's orders! He knows more about this than either of us does, but if you feel so sure of yourself, you can stay here! You're my friend, Carolyn, but you need to be patient! No one is going to get themselves killed for him!'

Carolyn opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but must have decided against it, for in a second she stormed from the room, pushing harshly past Jack. Alex sighed heavily and sat down the bed, while Jack closed the door.

'Yeh alright, love?' Jack asked, and Alex nodded, meeting his gaze.

'Right now, I'm okay,' she said, and he walked over to her, ruffling her hair with a grin.

'She's a lot like yeh,' Jack said, and Alex furrowed her brows. 'She's fiery, like yeh, but she's goin' about it the wrong way. Her anger's blindin' her.'

'She's young, and Hurston took advantage of her,' Alex muttered as Jack sat down by her. 'She's scared.'

''N yeh're not?' Jack questioned.

She didn't answer. Instead, she kissed his lips gently and left, heading for Carolyn's room. She stopped at the door, leaning on the doorframe, watching Carolyn's form on the hammock.

'I'm sorry for slapping you … and yelling at you. I _do _honor your opinion, Carolyn, but I'm afraid that if we don't do as Jack asks, one of us is going to end up dead, and I can't have that. He has more experience than either of us, so I'm trusting him to lead us right.'

'Why do you get a bed and I get a hammock?' Carolyn muttered.

Alex shrugged and walked into the room. 'What's going on with you?'

Carolyn sighed heavily. 'I'm scared, Alex.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm pregnant, Alex . . . with Hurston's baby.'

* * *

'Carolyn's pregnant,' Alex breathed, and Jack froze, looking at her with unbelieving eyes. Alex nodded, and Jack let out a breath, and then looked at her stomach.

'Yeh're not, are yeh?'

'No, Jack,' she soothed, and he sighed in relief, 'but what are we going to do about Carolyn?'

'There's nothin' we _can_ do, Alex, there's no way t' get the baby outta 'er, 'less she miscarriages, 'n that's a natural thing.'

She nodded, knowing he was right, but not wanting to accept it. 'I feel so sorry for her. I'd hate to be pregnant.'

'Really?' he asked innocently. She grinned, looking out the small, grimy window to the ocean beyond.

'Well . . . I'd hate to be pregnant with Hurston's baby. I wouldn't mind being pregnant with yours.' He grinned broadly, almost boyishly, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she quickly added, 'But that doesn't mean I want to start a family.'

''Course not,' he soothed, 'but if it 'appened, I'd take care o' yeh, y'know.'

She kissed his lips gently and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. 'You're a Godsend, Jack Sparrow.'

'Not a Godsend, darlin',' he corrected her. 'I'm a pirate; I could ne'er be a Godsend.'

'You'd be surprised.'

He ignored her retort and continued, ''N it's Cap'n, love – Cap'n Jack Sparrow.'

'You're not my captain, Jack,' she told him blandly. 'You're that and so much more.'

Usually, such affectionate words would have sickened the infamous Jack Sparrow – or so he would like people to think. But, as he had told her before, she had humbled him, and he smiled his crooked, roguish smile and kissed her cheek. 'Thank yeh, lovely, but I gotta get back to me work. We're 'eaded fer Port Royal.'

'I'll get to see Liz and Will?'

'Yup. 'N Carolyn can be seen after by a doctor.'

He had thought Alex was through speaking, and he turned to leave, but she grasped his shoulder and met his gaze, her expression serious. 'I have already asked you for so many favors, Jack, and I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you, but I have one more thing to ask. I want to go into Tortuga tonight, before we leave, and I want to finish this.' His curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed her for more information.

'What d'yeh 'ave in mind, little lady?'

'Hurston knows we're here, so I'll make myself very obvious. When he comes to me, I'll kill him.'

'How d'yeh knew he'll come t' yeh when 'e knows I'm 'ere as well?' he wanted to know, and she pondered for a moment.

'Get the _Pearl_ out of this dock. Easy enough.'

'This is takin' a lot o' risks. What if we can't get outta Tortuga, 'n we can't kill 'im? What if 'e kills yeh 'fore I get there?' he asked, shoving a hand into his pocket, closing his fist around a small object in his pocket, something he had been thinking long and hard over and finally decided it was right. And now it could all be ruined. Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Who said you'd be coming? I told you, I've asked too much of you already.'

'I'm not gonna let yeh go 'n do this alone, love,' he told her, sliding an arm around her waist. She pushed him away.

'I need to do this alone. I love you, Jack, but you need to step back on this.' She furrowed her brows, and slid her palms onto either side of his face, kissing him passionately. He replaced his hand on her waist with a soft noise, almost like a whimper, and kissed her just as fiercely. When the kiss ended, she sighed softly and played with the bone in his hair. 'I want you close by, though,' she admitted. 'I'm afraid to do this alone.'

'You're ne'er alone, darlin'.'

'What are you fiddling with?' she asked, seeing the movement in his pocket. He shrugged and removed his hand from his pocket.

'Loose string.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Do you ever completely pay attention to me, Jack?' she questioned with a sigh, looking frustrated, and his eyes widened slightly.

'I pay 'tention t' yeh all the time, lovely,' he told her, and she met his gaze skeptically. 'I do, Alex.'

'Alright,' she sighed, and then took his free hand. He removed his hand from his pocket and took her other hand with it, knowing she enjoyed his simple act of affection. 'You know more about the whole piracy thing than I do, so I need your help on planning this, okay?'

'Yeah,' he replied. 'I'll get with Gibbs - he'll be able t' take the _Pearl _t' the next cove. Yeh think an hour'll be 'nough?'

'Should be,' Alex agreed, and kissed his cheek. 'I'm sorry I wanted him dead in the first place. This trip was too risky for -'

'Alex, what he did t' yeh . . . If yeh hadn't come out 'ere t' kill 'im, I would've,' he whispered. 'I love yeh.'

'I know you do,' she murmured, 'and I love you, too.'

* * *

Okay, so truthfully, this chapter's been ready for awhile … I wrote it on my laptop, and unfortunately I don't have internet access on it, so it took me awhile to get it onto my computer … but it's here now, and I will try _so _hard to upload regularly from now on! So sorry for the wait!

Alyssa


	7. Vengeance and Jewels

* * *

_Chapter seven: Vengeance and Jewels_

The air was chill but she did not care - Alex sighed softly as she ran her fingers over Jack's bare chest, admiring his muscles as her former nervousness returned in full, but not overwhelmingly so. The candlelight reflected in his dark eyes as he watched her, one arm under his head. He was contemplating something, and she could tell, but she did not want to break the peaceful silence. Suddenly he stood, pulling on his trousers before walking across the room to his desk. She watched him with her brows furrowed in confusion, though soon decided to get dressed as well. She was buttoning her shirt when Jack returned to her.

'If yeh kill him tonight, there's no goin' back,' he reminded her, and she nodded.

'I know,' she stated quietly, leaning against him once he sat down beside her. She had no regrets about taking on a pirate's life, for that was the only life that had something to offer her in her eyes.

'I've been talkin' to Gibbs 'bout somethin',' he began, snaking his arm around her waist. 'As first mate, he could marry us, if yeh wish.' When she hesitated, his resolve broke. 'I could be a good husband t' yeh, Alex, if yeh give me a chance. I'm a pirate, but I'm human as well, 'n I can love just as well as the next man.'

'It's not you I'm worried about,' she soothed. 'I know you'd make a good husband - hell, you'd make an _excellent _husband … but it's me I'm worried about. I never thought I'd make a good wife.'

'Yeh make a wonderful lover,' he murmured, 'and nothin' would change between us, 'cepts we'd be official, so where's the problem?'

'If you'll accept me,' she whispered, 'I'd love to marry you.'

'Then we'll get married,' he smiled, kissing her lips. She smiled as well and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. 'I got yeh a ring, if yeh wanna see it.' She sat back up, grinning, and he smiled and reached for the small box he had set on the bedside table. He opened it and removed the ring, sliding it onto her finger as his eyes danced with merriment. 'I love yeh, darlin'.'

'I love you, too, Jack,' she murmured, and glanced down at the ring before kissing his lips passionately. When the kiss ended, she remember what the night had in store for them and her joy was dampened. He noticed the sudden change in her, and since he knew what had caused it, he knew how to sooth her.

'I'll protect yeh, lovely. I let yeh get away once - it's not happenin' again,' he murmured, and she took his hands.

'I know you'll protect me, Jack,' she stated. 'It's not seeing him again that worries me … how could he have done that to Carolyn?'

'He did the same thing t' yeh, Alex,' Jack pointed out. 'I know yeh have the fury t' be a cutthroat if yeh have t' be, but I'm not encouragin' it any more than I'm encouragin' yeh puttin' on a dress and living in Port Royal. It's up t' yeh. Either way, I love yeh.'

'You'd love me if I was a fancy lady in Port Royal? You've been banned from Port Royal on pain of death,' she reminded him, and he kissed her cheek.

'I'd sneak int' see yeh everyday,' he stated, and then stood. 'Yeh'd best be gettin' ready, little lady. Can't have yeh goin' into Tortuga lookin' so revealed.' She rolled her eyes and stood, running her fingers through her hair to put it into place.

'I wouldn't look so revealed if you hadn't have decided you had to have me,' she pointed out, and he chuckled softly, walking up behind her and nipping her neck playfully.

'It's 'coz I'm so irresistible, isn't it, Alexandria?' he purred, and she pushed away from him with a grin.

'Something like that. Since when do you call me Alexandria?'

'I dunno, but yer name has a nice ring t' it.'

'It's too much of a mouthful,' she muttered. 'Alexandria Katherine O'Conner takes too long to say. Much easier just to say Alex.' She reached into the wardrobe, and furrowed her brow in thought. Jack began to wonder what she was thinking until he saw her pull out a dress.

'It would certainly catch his attention,' Jack stated, ''n everyone else's.'

'That's what we want, isn't it? If my body has his attention, he'll be too distracted to notice when you come in. Not only that, but a dress allows me to hide more weapons than a shirt and breeches do.'

'Yeh might just be ont' somethin',' he said with a grin, liking the thought of her being better armed. She was emotionless as she found the appropriate undergarments, and he let her be, knowing she needed to be in her thoughts for the time being. He prepared himself, carrying extra shot and powder, and knives hidden in various places. When he was ready, he looked to Alex. She was standing, running a comb through her blonde locks, and when she saw he was watching her, she motioned for him.

'Could you help me do up the laces?' she asked, and he nodded, fastening her dress for her. He ran his hands down her sides and rested his head against hers, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

'Yeh ready fer this?' he murmured, and she nodded.

'Yeah,' she breathed, taking his hands and turning to face him. 'I'll be fine, Jack, so stop worrying.'

'I'm not worryin',' he stated defiantly, and under her skeptical smirk, he shrugged and kissed her cheek. 'Yeh keep yerself safe 'n well, 'n if yeh need me, yeh call fer me. I'll be there fer yeh, always.'

'I know,' she stated, trailing her fingers down his jaw. 'I think I've said this before … but I almost lost you last time …'

'That's not happenin' again,' he declared firmly. 'I'm not leavin' this island without yeh. I won't … I can't …It nearly killed me last time, knowin' I had left yeh with _him -'_

She placed her fingers over his lips, kissing his cheek gently. He turned his head and caught her lips with his own in a tender, loving kiss that left her breathless, but when he took his lips from hers, he stepped away as well, and walked across the room. She touched her lips with her fingertips, wanting to have him kissing her still, but when he returned, his face was set and she knew he was no longer in an affectionate mood. He handed her a pistol and several knives, and she got to work at hiding it all in the bulk of her skirts. She hid daggers in each of her boots, with another strapped to her thigh over the breeches she donned beneath her long skirts, and the pistol she kept in her large pocket.

'Yeh only 'ave one shot, so use it only when necessary. If he as any friends out there, a gunshot isn't a good idea. It could alert them,' Jack stated, and Alex nodded, pulling on her boots as he paced slightly. When she knew she was ready, she took Jack's hand and led him out onto the deck.

Gibbs met them, and he embraced Alex, looking at her very much as a father would look at a daughter. Alex noticed this and kissed his cheek before embracing him once more, and then she walked over to the start of the gangplank, allowing the two men to talk. Carolyn was preoccupied with Anamaria, as Alex had planned.

'Take care o' your fiancée, Jack,' Gibbs stated with a smile, and Jack felt the reality that he was getting married sink in a little more.

'I'm not lettin' anythin' 'appen t' 'er,' Jack replied, and then lowered his voice. 'If we're not at the docks in an hour, go t' Port Royal. We'll find yeh there.' Gibbs looked skeptical, and Jack sighed. 'Alex wants Carolyn safe, Gibbs. I've talked this out with 'er.'

'I don't like it, but alrigh' …'

'I don't want to rush,' Alex stated, and Gibbs turned, having not known she was behind him, 'and no one else is getting hurt on his account. It may take more than an hour, but he's not catching me off guard this time, and he won't catch you.' She sighed heavily and looked down at the ring on her finger before meeting Jack's gaze. He nodded, and she slid the ring off. 'It's too much of a giveaway for me to wear this … that and I don't want to lose it … plus, if you have it, I have to find you, don't I?' She grinned, and Gibbs nodded as he took it into his hands.

'Nothin' will happen to it, I promise.'

* * *

So much blood … Alex looked around, unfeeling, and sighed softly. She had certainly made a mess of the place, but for some reason, she didn't care. Biting her lip in thought, she walked across the room and pulled the thin rug off the floor, wiping off her hands as she looked back to the bed, where Hurston's corpse lay. She had slit his throat, and when he had began to gag and choke on his own blood, she had lodged the knife firmly into his stomach. There was no worry that he would bother her, or Carolyn, ever again.

'Jack,' she called, listening and waiting for her fiancé. As he had promised, he came at her call, and as his gaze drifted over the red heap of man and blankets on the bed, she came to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

'Yeh okay?' he asked quietly, and she nodded, locking her arms around his middle. He rubbed her back, knowing she was lying, because she was trembling gently. Whispering gentle words in her ear, he picked her up and carried her to the room he had reserved for the night. She had finished her job early, and he had nearly half an hour to sooth her. After he had laid her on the bed, he went and fetched some water and a rag.

'Yeh don't need t' vomit, do yeh?' he asked, and she shook her head. Tenderly, he cleaned away the rest of the blood on her hands, and then used a clean corner of the rag to wipe the tears from her cheeks. 'I had to, after me first kill. It's never a nice thing, yeh know …'

'How old were you?' she asked, and he shrugged, laying down beside her and holding her close.

'Young,' he admitted. She met his gaze, and he leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her lips. Her arms went around his shoulders, and he returned the embrace without delay.

'I'm tired,' she breathed, and he kissed her cheek.

'Yeh might wanna take that dress of, little lady. We don't need no questions on the way t' the ship.' She looked down at herself, only to find more crimson stains, and sighed softly, sitting up reluctantly. He undid the laces, and she slowly slid out of the dress, dropping it to the floor. She was very grateful that he had suggested she wear a shirt and breeches beneath the dress, but found herself too tired to thank him for it. After laying back down, she snuggled closer to Jack and closed her eyes. He let her rest for a moment, smoothing her hair back from her face while waiting for her to speak.

'I tried to make it quick,' she whispered, and he silenced her.

'That's more 'an he deserved, lovely,' Jack soothed, placing a sweet kiss on her temple. He met her gaze, and watched as she thought what he said over. Slowly, she calmed and stopped trembling, and the fury of what had happened filled her eyes with flames. 'See?' he murmured. 'Think o' all he did t' yeh, 'n t' Carolyn, 'n tell me yeh regret it.'

She met his gaze without hesitation and gave him a shaky smile. 'I don't regret the murder, but it was slightly stomach-turning.' He couldn't help but smile, but his smile faded as he ran a finger over her wrists, marred with wounds that were slowly fading. Alex saw the change in him and lifted his chin, coaxing him to meet her gaze. 'What he did to me will only make me stronger. I'm going to live on the _Black Pearl, _after all.'

His eyes danced when he remember all that had happened. He had thought that she would never forgive him for failing to rescue her from Hurston the day she was taken, but yet she had accepted his proposal, and they were to be married. He voiced his thoughts to her and she smiled, pulling him even closer. 'I was … so afraid of loving a pirate that I was suspicious of everything. Knowing you tried to rescue me, and risked your life for _me, _means everything.'

'I was afraid I'd lost yeh,' he muttered, showing a side not usually seen from Jack Sparrow and resting his head on her shoulder. She sighed softly and tangled her fingers in his wild hair, meeting his gaze for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and sat up, moving away from her, much to her disapproval. Watching with her brows furrowed as he stood, she made a soft noise of discontentment and nudged his thigh with her toes, catching his attention. He extended his hand for her, and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She had thought that he had withdrawn emotionally from her, but when he pressed his lips to hers in an apologetic, yet hungry kiss, she realized that she had been mistaken. 'We don't wanna miss the ship,' he explained, and then lifted her from her feet and was about to carry her out of the room when she told him to put her down. On her feet, she untied the dagger from her thigh, and then kneeled and rummaged through her discarded dress, removed her pistol, and stuck it in her belt. Jack grinned and picked her up once more, nipping her shoulder through her shirt as he carried her from the room.

The wonder of Tortuga was that they were not stared at as he carried her through the street, but they did indeed draw attention to themselves, from two women Alex realized she had never seen before. Upon seeing them, Jack put Alex down and tensed considerably as they neared. Both were about Alex's height, but where they were delicately thin, Alex was more muscled, and the two women were older than Alex. She found herself comparing herself to them silently, but when she realized what she was doing, she shoved her thoughts aside. If Jack wanted them … then she'd deal with that later.

'Giselle,' Jack muttered, looking at the blonde, 'Scarlet,' was directed towards the redhead. Both nodded, but their gaze was locked firmly on Alex. She ignored them both and looked over their shoulders. They were not far from the docks, and she could see what she thought to be the _Pearl _waiting. She wasn't in the mood to put up with what she assumed to be prostitutes, by their low cut dresses and attitudes. But of course, assuming she was correct and they _were_ whores, then Jack had more than likely done business with them. She pushed aside her jealousy, at least for the moment.

'I'm sorry ladies, but I really don't need company tonight,' Alex said smoothly, refraining from a grin, but Jack openly snorted with laughter.

'We're not here for you,' Giselle stated, flicking her eyes over to Jack, 'we're here for him.'

'So bold,' Alex hissed, quickly losing her patience. She was tired, thirsty, slightly hungry, and wanted on the ship, into her bed, and asleep with no distractions, especially not by her lover's previous conquests.

Jack knew Alex's temper was rising and worried that the adrenaline of her revenge had not yet left her, but though her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, she appeared more weary and frustrated than ready to take action. He snaked his arm around her waist, slightly surprised by how readily she accepted his comfort. As she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, she cast a stare at the two women that clearly said 'try me.'

'So the rumors are true then?' Giselle muttered, her emotions cleverly masked.

'And you're Alex?' Scarlet muttered, then grinned. 'Some said it was a man by the name of Alex that Jack had been taken by.'

'Alexandria,' Alex stated, 'Alexandria O'Conner.'

Jack watched in silence, utterly amazed as he saw a silent truce form. Giselle walked off, sulking slightly, but Scarlet stayed, examining Jack for a moment before nodding to Alex, who nodded in return. When Jack didn't move, Alex nudged him in his back, and he walked with her towards _Pearl. _No gangplank had been lowered, but Gibbs threw ropes down to them, and they were pulled onto the deck. When he was sure everything was taken care of, and they were sailing into the night, Jack led Alex to their room and as she readied herself for bed, he watched her from his seat on the edge of the mattress.

'What was that between yeh 'n those two?' he asked, and she shrugged. 'C'mon, Alex, let an old man in on yer secrets.'

'You're not old, Jack,' she corrected, running a comb through her hair. She waited until she had smoothed the front of the overly large shirt she was wearing to bed, so large it nearly reached her knees, and then met his gaze. 'It wasn't much, just they accepted you were claimed … if that doesn't bother you.'

'You did all of that without saying a word?' he asked, and she shrugged.

'If they want you, and you want them -' she muttered, trailing off to see if he had been tempted, but he took her hands. When he felt cool metal against his palm, he looked down to find she was wearing the ring once more.

'Never,' he stated, meeting her gaze once more. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

'You're mine,' she stated with a mischievous grin, 'and I'm yours.' She paused for a moment and then sat down beside him with a sigh. 'I'm _really _tired,' she stated, and he nudged her, coaxing her to lie down. When she had, he scooted further onto the bed, and pulled the blankets up over the both of them before blowing out the candle and snuggling close to her.

* * *

I am very mad at myself right now, I truly am. I have to extend my grandest thanks to everyone who is reading this right now - I know that you have had to wait entirely too long for this, and I will try so hard to update the rest quickly. I will make no excuses …

Alyssa

P.S : I know that the marriage thing may be a but corny to a few people, but as I've said before, keep reading. I promise you this story will not end up so predictably. Thank you all so much!


End file.
